The strange Kunoichi
by Knowledge is a powerful tool
Summary: Uzumaki Senkai is rude, and generally unsosial. So why is it that she seems to gain friends every turn she takes? Warning: Crude language (as in quite very much crude.)


**Yet another story idea. Yeah, I have lots, but most are unfinished. I work on them when I have writer's block on the other stories...Hope you like though! ^::^**

DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY!: I don't own Naruto, and I won't say it anymore times. =.="

STORY IDEA 2

A young girl was running down an alley. She had large blue eyes, though narrowed at the moment. Her hair was a faded blonde, put up in two short, messy pigtails with some strands of hair in her face.

She had simple red jogging pants, a white shirt with the kanji for fox, and a red jogging jacket with the same kanji on the back and left front. She had no shoes. What was most interesting though, were the three whisker-like markings on each of her cheeks.

"Hah, you can't even catch up to a six year old!" She yelled, just as a small mob came in sight in front of her. "Bah, think you're smart, eh? Well you're not!" She sneered and flipped backwards onto a crate, jumped into the wall and rebounded onto the roof. Once there, she blew a raspberry at the enraged mob, and disappeared over another edge.

XXX

"Feh, stupid villagers. Attacking a defenseless girl like that." The young girl sneered at nothing. "I wouldn't exactly call you defenseless, Senkai. I haven't seen any other six years old flip around like you." A man clothed in black clothes and a white mask with silver hair chuckled.

The girl, now known as Senkai started. "Ah, Inu! Don't scare me like that! And of course you wouldn't see anyone as unique as me!" She boasted. The masked man chuckled. "Why don't you try to get some friends?" He asked. Senkai huffed and looked away.

"They're all stupid idiots. Seriously, playing ninja? Being a ninja isn't a game. Talking about ninjas, did you know I'll be starting the academy tomorrow?" She grinned slightly lopsidedly. Inu nodded. "Yeah, I know. It'll be interesting, ne? But don't get your hopes up too much, very much of it is bookwork. And kunoichi lessons for you." He poked her nose.

Senkai rubbed her nose and pouted. "I don't want to be a kunoichi. I want to be a shinobi." She complained. Inu shook his head. "I bet. But you should go home now, it's darkening." He looked pointedly at her, which was kind of intimidating because of the black eyeholes in the mask.

"Fine, I'll go home. Talk to you another time, Inu!" She shouted, and ran across the roof, jumping down and running around the corner. Inu shook his head again. "Such a crazy daughter you have, sensei." He muttered fondly.

XXX

Senkai looked disdainfully at the kids saying their goodbyes to their parents. Some even seemed embarrassed to have parents, and Senkai frowned at them. She was an orphan, and she had always wished for parents, and yet these kids wanted them away?

Most of the kids had good build, though none very muscular. The only one that obviously had trained was a dark-haired boy, an Uchiha, Senkai realized. Though the young Uchiha boy seemed far more approachable than his older clan members.

Senkai was actually on a quite good stand with the Uchiha. They were one of the few clans that accepted her and helped her when in trouble. Disregarding the other kids, she strolled over to the Uchiha.

"Yo." She waved a hand lazily. The boy seemed startled. "Hi." He replied. Senkai smirked. "I'm Senkai. Nice to meet ya." She introduced herself. The boy smiled slightly. "I'm Sasuke. Nice to meet you too. This is Itachi, my brother." He pointed at the older Uchiha boy.

"Hello." He nodded quietly. Senkai blinked. "Hi…I've never seen you civil before, Karasu." She pointed out. Itachi's eyes flashed with surprise. "You…?" He drifted off. Senkai stuck out her tongue. "I remember your voice!" She explained.

Sasuke looked confused. "Karasu? Is that your ANBU codename?" He asked. Itachi nodded. "Yes, but be silent about it! It's supposed to be a secret." He whispered. Senkai shrugged. "I can keep a secret. I have lots of 'em." She said, and then looked towards the academy building as the school bell rang.

XXX

"Hello everyone, my name is Iruka. I'll be your chunin instructor for six years. Though for about half a year, the girls will be split up to go with Suzume." A man with brown hair in a ponytail and a scar over his nose pointed at a black-haired woman.

Senkai narrowed her eyes. Suzume lifted her head slightly. "Well, young ladies. We'll be meeting outside in just about five minutes. Be sure to be on time." She nodded and went out. Senkai scowled. Sasuke noticed, and raised an eyebrow. "What are you so angry for?" He asked.

Senkai huffed. "I bet we're going to do something with flowers or something stupid like that. And I'm not a lady! I'm a fucking brat!" She declared. Sasuke looked taken aback. "Are you allowed to speak like that?" He questioned incredulously.

Senkai smirked. "No. Hokage-jiji doesn't know about it. Inu knows, but doesn't care, and Karasu thinks I'm funny." She explained, before looking at the clock. "Damn, I have to go. See ya later, eh?" She grinned before bolting outside.

Sasuke blinked. "She's strange." He muttered.

XXX

"Good, you're all here. First, pick up a flower you think represent you, and introduce yourselves." Suzume said gently. Senkai gave a slight nod of approval when the woman didn't look at her with hate, like so many others.

One by one, the girls picked a flower and told their names. Senkai rolled her eyes, and looked around for a stupid flower. Her gaze fell on two. A fiery red flower, and an orange one. 'Hm, red is dangerous and impulsive…but orange is confidence and flamboyance…which do I choose?' She thought with an annoyed tick.

She chose the red flower, and picked it up. She sighed when everyone's gazes were on her. "Heh. I'm Uzumaki Senkai." She smirked. Some girl's eyes lit up in remembrance, probably remembering some suggestions on making her life hell. Well, good luck with that.

After everyone had been introduced, they were told to make a flower arrangement. Senkai had sourly begun putting together blue and white flowers, not really caring for their meaning.

"Hey you!" A challenging voice yelled. Senkai turned around, one eyebrow raised. "What?" She asked, looking at the purple-haired girl. Ami, apparently. "What's up with the whiskers? They're really ugly!" The rude girl taunted.

Senkai raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a taunt? What's up with the different lengths of your hair? What's up with your ugly face? Did you know you look like a fucking bimbo?" She replied with a sneer. Ami gaped and began crying.

Senkai snorted. "Fucking idiot." She muttered under her breath. She sighed when she heard two others coming over, and turned towards them. "What now?" She asked irritably. The two standing there frowned, though the blonde looked more irritated at being addressed like that than the pink-haired girl.

"We just wanted to congratulate you at making Ami cry, no need to be such a bitch." The blonde, Ino if she remembered right, sniffed. Senkai smirked. "I am a bitch. Deal with it. I'm gonna get out of here soon anyway." She claimed.

The pink-haired girl peeked from behind Ino. "How? Did your parents talk with the principal?" She whispered curiously. Senkai shook her head. "Don't have parents. I'm just going to ask, or demand to get moved. If they don't oblige, I'll be happy to stir up some trouble." She grinned.

Ino grinned too. "You're cooler than any of the other girls around here. I'm Ino, though you know that already. That's Sakura." She shoved the pink-haired girl in front. Senkai raised an eyebrow. "You look better with that ribbon in your hair. Though, if you want to hide your forehead, you could shove your bangs to one side, like…Ino, be a doll." She commanded.

Ino raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, and Senkai fixed up her hair so it lied to one side over the forehead, but not covering the eyes. "Like this! And you could have the ribbon around your neck, like a small scarf!" She suggested.

Sakura smiled slightly and nodded shyly. Ino grinned. "Nice! Do you want to be friends?" She asked. Senkai shrugged. "Sure, why not." She grinned lopsidedly and began fixing Sakura's hair.

XXX

"Bye, Senkai! See you tomorrow, right?" Ino waved happily. Sakura nodded, smiling brightly. Senkai grinned. "Sure thing. Hey, that your parents over there?" She pointed at a blonde man and a dark pink haired woman. Ino nodded. "Yeah! Do you want to meet them?" She asked.

Senkai grimaced. "I suppose. Lots of grown-ups don't like me though, mother-fuckers they are." She snorted. Sakura giggled at her choice of words, and Ino dragged the smaller blonde over. "Hi dad! Say hi to our new friend!" She grinned.

Inoichi, Ino's father raised an eyebrow at the annoyed girl and noticed the whisker marks. 'Hm, the vessel for the Kyuubi? Well, wouldn't want to be as moronic as many others in Konoha…' He thought, and smiled. "Hello. I'm Yamanaka Inoichi." He said. Senkai blinked. "…Err, hi? I'm Senkai, though every adult in this place knows that." She deadpanned.

Sakura's mother, Momoko, was slightly more wary, having heard lots of stories. "Um, Sakura, honey? What did you do to your hair? It's very nice." She complimented the pink-head. Sakura smiled brightly. "It was Senkai's idea! She's really nice, though she doesn't have any parents, so she speaks a lot of bad words." She giggled.

Momoko chuckled and turned towards Senkai. "Nice to meet you, Senkai. I must say, I was a little worried, with all the rumors." She admitted. Senkai shrugged. "Who cares, there are a lot of bad rumors about me. I have no idea why, other than the fact that it has something to do with foxes…or rather a certain fox." She grimaced.

Momoko and Inoichi frowned. "I see. Well, we have to go now. Bye." They said, and left with a wave. Senkai waved back, and grinned. "Heh, best grown-ups I've met." She decided.

XXX

The next day, Senkai stood outside of school to wait for her friends. "Late, late, late, they're so late!" She grumbled. In reality, she was just early. Sasuke came over after his brother dropped him off. "Hi." He smiled. Senkai brightened.

"Sasuke! How is Karasu? I haven't seen him since yesterday." She wondered. Sasuke smiled. "He doesn't want you to call him Karasu. His name is Itachi, remember? But he's good. He even helped me train with shuriken yesterday!" He cheered.

Senkai blinked. "That's cool. So, what are you guys doing in shinobi classes?" She wondered. Sasuke shrugged. "Yesterday was introductions, then today we'll train with weapon throwing. Tomorrow, we're going to have a play-spar!" He said, excited.

Senkai pouted. "No fair. I have to go around with fucking flowers, while you get to do something funny…that's it, I'm talking to Jiji about this!" She decided. Sasuke blinked. "Jiji?" He asked. Senkai nodded. "The Hokage. He's kind of like a grandfather." She explained.

The blue-eyed girl brightened when she saw Sakura and Ino come running. "Ah, they're here! See ya, Sasuke." She grinned and leapt onto the arriving girls. "Haha! Got you now!" She yelled. Sakura yelped and dodged; Ino was used as landing mat. Senkai grinned. "Good reflexes, Sakura!" She praised. Ino gritted her teeth.

"Senkai! Get off of me, right now!" She demanded. Senkai chuckled. "Sure, sure. Hey, after school, you coming with me to see the Hokage about changing from kunoichi to shinobi classes? I really can't stand those flowers, no offence." She shrugged.

Sakura blinked. "Do you think we'll be allowed to?" She wondered. Ino raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so." She said. Senkai grinned. "I think so! Jiji knows how much I hate boring things, and if it continues…I just have to prank him!" She said, and laughed evilly. (Girl Orochimaru laugh.) Ino and Sakura stared wide-eyed at the laughing girl. "O-kay…" Ino slowly edged away.

Senkai stopped laughing. "Wow, that was a good one. I'll have to remember that one." She decided. She looked at her two friends, to see them running away. "Yikes! Crazy girl warning!" Ino yelled. Senkai twitched. "I'm not crazy. Just mean, and … okay, I'm kind of crazy." She admitted.

"…Come back here, or I'll laugh crazily at you again!" She yelled. That stopped them both. Senkai grinned. "Let's go to school…"

They gulped.

XXX

After school, which consisted of more flowers, tea, and Senkai coloring Ami's gang black with water-resistant paint, Ino, Sakura and Senkai were walking towards the Hokage tower.

Ino and Sakura noticed how many people glared at Senkai, but the independent girl merely shrugged it off. "They're fucking idiots. Don't bother about them." She said, as they walked into the tower.

The secretary granted them free access to the Hokage, being rather fond of Senkai.

When they came into his office, the old Hokage was reading an orange book. Senkai shook her head. "Jiji…that's a dirty book! "She yelled. Sakura and Ino looked shocked. The Hokage, reading dirty books?

Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage started, and tossed his book into its drawer. "Ah, Senkai…what is it?" He asked, a slight blush on his cheeks. Senkai narrowed her eyes. "If I find you reading that thing again, you're dead! Oh, me and my friends want to change from kunoichi lessons to shinobi lessons." She stated.

Sarutobi blinked. "Well, I know you can take care of yourself…but what about your friends? Yamanaka and…Haruno, is it?" He asked. Both of the other two girls nodded, amazed that he knew such a thing just by looking at them. Of course, it wasn't all that hard, considering the fact that platinum blonde hair and pink hair wasn't all that common…

Ino made a fist. "I'll take care of everything coming my way!" She boasted. Sakura nodded. "Yeah. And we have Senkai, and we're not afraid to use her!" She said. Sarutobi stifled his laughter. "Very well. From tomorrow, you are with the boys then." He said, and wrote something on a list. Senkai nodded, satisfied. Sakura and Ino did a high-five.

XXX

Next day, the boys had all sat down, eager to begin the sparring lesson, when someone knocked on the door. Iruka looked up. "Come in." He said. Senkai, Ino and Sakura marched in. Senkai gave Iruka a slip of paper. "We're transferred here." She said.

Iruka frowned slightly, but nodded. "I see. Find yourself a seat then." He said. The boys were confused. "Hey! What are girls doing here? This is for boys!" A young Inuzuka, Kiba, yelled. Senkai raised an eyebrow. "Who are you to say that, you fucking brat? If you think I'm going to sit half a year and arrange flowers and tea-parties, then you're obviously stupid." She stated.

Kiba growled. "I'm not stupid! And you're not supposed to curse!" He said. Ino rolled her eyes. "Geez, calm down, dog-boy. Senkai is as unique as you get them." She said. Sakura nodded, and all three sat down on a bench.

Iruka smiled brightly at everyone. "Good morning, class! Today, we're going to have mock-spars outside, together with the class one year older than you." He explained. Senkai perked up. "Ooh, this'll be fun!" She chuckled. Sakura giggled. "Yeah, especially with our might!" She joked. Ino nodded. "Absolutely! I know one family jutsu, and Senkai's super kick!" She announced.

Senkai grinned. "I have lots of taijutsu techniques…hope whoever fights me are ready!" She yelled. Iruka shook his head with a slight smile.

XXX

Hyuuga Neji looked at the younger class with bored eyes. "They are fated to fail." He decided. A girl in his class, Tenten, rolled her eyes. "Of course, they've only been at school for 3 days Neji!" She scolded him. He ignored her.

His eyes zoomed in on Senkai. "A girl? I thought you did…flower things, the first year?" He wondered. Tenten huffed. "Flower arranging and stuff, yeah…I dunno why she doesn't have to. Hey, fox-girl! What's up with you being in boys class?" She yelled. Senkai blinked.

"Because I asked the Hokage to move me. Flowers are fucking useless, and I don't intend to do tea parties with the enemy." She dryly stated. Neji and Tenten looked taken aback at her speaking.

"Well…do you have any techniques then? Or else, you'll probably get some real trouble." Tenten grimaced. Senkai grinned lopsidedly. "I always have some hidden tricks up in my sleeve…err, rather my stomach, really. I have a big seal. Can't tell you why though, cuz it's supposed not to be known." She waved a hand flippantly.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "What kind of seal?" He demanded. Senkai looked at him like he was stupid. "Not the fucking Hyuuga seal at least. Fuckers, chaining their own family like that…it's a spiral. Look!" She lifted up the white shirt so he could see a spiraling seal, with many different forms around it.

Neji and Tenten didn't understand anything, the seal being way too complex. But Neji was somewhat glad he had found someone else hating the seal, even though she wasn't even from his clan.

"Senkai! We're soon starting! Come on!" Ino yelled. Senkai grinned. "I hope we'll get to spar!" She yelled to the two older students, before dashing off towards Ino, whose eyes widened, before she leapt away from Senkai's flying kick.

Tenten blinked.

"She's not very normal…"

XXX

"Ino vs. Kiba." Iruka said. Kiba and Ino grinned, both thinking about proving themselves right.

"Watch it, mutt! You're going down!" Ino declared. Kiba scoffed. "Yeah, I'll believe you! You're just a blonde pig!" He taunted her. Ino twitched. "Shinranshin no jutsu! (Mind body disturbance jutsu)" She yelled, framing Kiba with her hands.

Kiba scoffed, and was about to move, when he found out that he couldn't. He looked rather stupefied, and Ino grinned. "I disrupted your control over your own body! Now, Senkai super kick!" She announced, and span around, kicking Kiba with a roundhouse kick, sending him into a wall.

Kiba groaned as he fell down. Iruka hurried over to check on him, and looked incredulously at the Yamanaka girl. Some of the older students looked surprised too, considering the fact that she was a girl, and didn't seem to have much body-build.

Senkai cheered. "Absolutely fantastic! The fucking brat will know what hit him for a while…" She smirked. Sakura grinned. "Great job, Ino!" She nodded.

"Err…Sakura vs. Shino." Iruka said. Sakura looked at the young Aburame, remembering what she had read. "He uses bugs… Senkai, how do I fight him?" She whispered. Senkai shrugged. "Avoid the bugs, or simply come up close. He won't expect that, and then you can punch the daylights out of him. You're pretty strong." She whispered back.

Sakura nodded and stood towards the young boy with shades. He sent his bugs towards her, and she dodged to the side, and then ran straight at him with a fist. He blocked it, only to be surprised when he was still thrown across the area by it.

Sakura grinned. "Shannaro!" She yelled, and punched after him again, but this time, chakra was flaring around her fist, and Shino rolled out of the way just in time, and was thankful for it too, seeing the small crater Sakura made in the ground.

"Stand still already!" She yelled, and kicked him. It hit, and Shino grimaced. "I give up. I can't take so many hits." He said. Iruka nodded, surprised at the pink-haired girl's ferocity.

"Wow, they're pretty strong…no wonder they're allowed in the shinobi classes…" Tenten remarked. Neji nodded.

"Senkai vs. Tenten." Iruka announced. Tenten smiled, while Senkai grinned. "This'll be fun!" She yelled, and drew in some air. Sakura and Ino held for their ears, just as Senkai began laughing the crazy laugh again. Tenten looked vaguely creeped out.

"…Okay…that was kind of weird…" She said, tossing a kunai at Senkai. The younger girl sidestepped it, and snatched it out of the air. "Thanks for the weapon." She grinned, dodging a couple others before using a tree as a springboard to get over Tenten, and spinning around in a roundhouse kick, which Tenten ducked.

Tenten then tried to swing her weapon, but Senkai tilted her head back, and then did a low sweep kick, which Tenten jumped over. They separated, and stood over each other. Senkai grinned with narrowed eyes. "This is fun! You're better than the fucking villagers! Now, let me show you a new trick!" She yelled, clapping her palms together.

Tenten frowned and ran towards her, but the younger girl leapt away, and made a crossing motion in the air. Tenten's eyes widened when she saw near invisible blades of wind come towards her. Neji had his byakugan activated, and saw that the blades were slightly wobbly, but still sharp enough to cut.

'That girl is something else.' He thought, slightly concerned for his somewhat-friend.

Tenten threw herself down, and the wind blades passed just over her. She stood up, and grimaced. "I give up. You're really strange, Senkai. Want to be friends?" She asked.

Senkai grinned happily. "Sure! Now I have more friends, that don't PLAY ninja!" She said. Tenten smiled slightly. "You're kind of dedicated at least." She chuckled.

XXX

**Weeeell...Senkai is kind of like Hiyori, one of the Vaizards from Bleach. Hiyori was my...inspiration, you could say. But Senkai have more golden-ish hair, and of course whisker marks, blue eyes and a rather vulgar way of talking. Yes, I could have censored the curse words, but really, do you care? If so, read another story. =.=" **

**Please review and tell what you think!**


End file.
